Glaring Thrash
by Pilot-Duo
Summary: Gundam Wing in a Bakuretsu Hunter universe; a quick battle against an evil sorceress~ One shot (1+2, 3+4)


((I do not own Gundam Wing or Bakuretsu Hunters, blah blah blah. One shot, MAY continue it if people actually want me to. One of my twisted place-GW- in-another-universe sort of fanfics. Heh. I'm so weird.))  
  
"Glaring Thrash"  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEROOOOOO~!!!"  
  
Heero looked up and saw Dorothy withdraw a whip, a sharp spike at the end. She leapt into the air, her pink, fluffy dress whirling about in the air as her mouth opened wide, an atrocious, horrid laughter escaping and piercing the ears of Heero. Quickly, the Japanese boy fell to the ground, his torso meeting the floor with a loud 'thud', avoiding that deadly whip. Dorothy landed next to him, her bright red high heels 'click-clacking' on the dungeon floor.  
  
"There's no escape this time," she said in a low, seductive voice, bringing the leathered rope of the whip between her arms as she stretched it and brought the sharp cord to her deep red lips, her pink tongue darting out for the taste of leather. Heero shivered as he heard that tone of voice. He raised both arms in front of him as Dorothy lifted her leg and brought down her foot, digging her heel into the boy's back. Heero yelped in fierce pain as a wicked smile formed upon her features, causing her to dig her heel into his back even more. Though no blood was drawn, it still hurt like a bitch.  
  
"Yell louder, Heero!" she cried as she brought her leg up again, suddenly bringing it down with intense force upon Heero's abused back. Heero squealed in pain once more, squirming helpless on the damped floor. As Dorothy raised her heel again . . .  
  
"HEY!!! Only -I'M- allowed to dig my heels into my darling's back!!"  
  
Dorothy whipped her head to the side, and saw four figures standing beside the dungeon entrance, one silhouetted figure leading the other three. A glimmer of violet eyes stared fiercely into Dorothy's, causing her to remove her heel from poor Heero's spine. She brought her whip into both hands as she snapped it next to Heero, causing him to jump as if he had been struck.  
  
"And who are you?" she asked, her whip ready for any challenge. The fore standing figure took a step forward, thrashing a hand back to the other three. Swiftly, that figure sprung into the air, the figure's overcoat suddenly drawn away. With a quick turn of the body, it was now visible that the figure was male, displayed with a long braid and wearing skin tight leather, held around his curves with various belt buckles and zippers, and a leather hat covering half his face to finish. He landed on the ground, not too far from Dorothy and Heero. Heero peeked up from the floor, reaching out towards the other male.  
  
"D-Duo!" he squealed, just as Dorothy re-dug her heel into his spine.  
  
"Silence, you!" she snapped. Duo narrowed his eyes as he brought a gloved hand up to his face, complete with what appeared to be a shiny wire spun around his hand.  
  
"If you let my darling go right now, perhaps I'll take it easy on you," he said, his voice low and daring. Dorothy suddenly threw her head back, her laugh emitting from her vocal cords as her hand hovered just below her lips. Heero winced at the sound of that horrid laughter.  
  
By the entrance to the dungeon, Wufei folded his arms in amusement over his well defined abs, leaning against the large, wooden door. Trowa sighed, his arms hanging loosely at either side of his body, his jade cloak almost dragging on the floor. Quatre peeked around from behind Trowa, a delicate hand reaching up to push up his large glasses shielding his sea blue eyes.  
  
"Is . . . he going to be all right?" the blonde asked in a voice, barely above a whisper to his two companions. The onyx-eyed Chinese smirked.  
  
"'Course he is," he replied. Quickly, Quatre shook his head.  
  
"I was talking about Heero," he corrected himself. Wufei's eyes turned to the spandex-clad boy, sprawled out on the dungeon floor, his eyes shut in pain and his face dirtied from the debris upon the floor.  
  
"Eh . . ." Wufei began.  
  
"He'll be fine," said Trowa, abruptly. Quatre looked up at the tall brunette.  
  
"Sure?" he asked, his voice slightly trembling with worry for his comrade. Trowa nodded slowly, his emerald eye locked onto the scene in front of him. Quatre reached out and tugged on his sleeve, bringing it close as he held onto it tightly.  
  
"You think you're strong enough to take on MY whip?" asked Dorothy, tauntingly. Duo narrowed his eyes, lifting up his fist.  
  
"The question is, are YOU strong enough," he leapt into the air again, "to take ME on?!"  
  
Dorothy's eyes quickly shot up to the air as Duo twisted the lower half of his body, bringing his leg down at her. Swiftly, she took a quick step back, causing Duo's combat boot to dig into his lover's back. Heero's body arched as he cried in pain once more. Ignoring that cry, Duo leapt into the air again as did Dorothy, the latter's whip swinging down and the spiked head aimed for Duo's side. Acting quickly, Duo turned his lower body upwards, giving him more lift into the air as he shot his arm forward, the sharp string of metallic wire approaching the woman's face. With a turn of the head, the wire continued beyond Dorothy, slicing a layer of skin, a small trickle of blood leaping out of her skin and into the air. Both landing back onto the ground, Dorothy lifted a white gloved hand to her face, the palm over the wound pausing momentarily. Hesitantly, she withdrew her hand and glanced down at the site. Her face grew pale.  
  
"How . . . HOW DARE YOU!!" she screamed. Heero had rolled himself away safely from the fight, now in the care of Quatre, who hastened to heal the wounded boy quickly. With a devilish grin, Duo adjusted his hat purposely.  
  
"Bring it on, b-i-t-c-h," taunted Duo, leaned forward and waving a small finger at every syllable of his sentence to the woman. Filled with heated rage, Dorothy sprung herself at the young man, whipping her whip at him. With a sly expression, Duo easily dodged the whip, himself low enough to kiss the floor. With amazing speed, he brought himself back up and thrust his leg at her, pounding the woman with the sole of his combat boot. Dorothy grunted loudly as she stumbled forward, quickly regaining her balance with a hand around her waist. If looks could kill, Duo would've died TWICE.  
  
Gracefully, Dorothy brought both arms before her, her fingers leaving a trail of icy blue light that shimmered with her movements. She closed her eyes, both arms now straight out before her. Duo gasped and held out both his arms in front of him.  
  
"TROWA!" he yelled, quickly catching the brunette's attention. Acting promptly, Trowa reached into his green cloak and withdrew a blank ofuda scroll. Bringing it before him, he held it out and aimed it towards the spell-casting Dorothy, the ofuda scroll now apparent with black symbols as it stayed in midair. Immediately, he whorled both arms around himself, quickly bringing them to his torso and forming a seal around him, then thrusting both his arms forward at the scroll, sending the symboled parchment at the woman, shouting out words that were unfamiliar to the occupants of the dungeon. As the scroll flew towards the woman, it exploded into flames, either sides of it growing heated wings, and the front forming into the head of a bird. It headed towards Dorothy, until . . .  
  
Unpredictably, Dorothy spun around, both her arms darting out to the flamed ofuda scroll. With words known only to sorcerers, she shouted out a spell that manipulated whirls of sky blue light around her that quickly engulfed the ofuda scroll, causing it to freeze and instantly fall to the floor in the formed of a stone bird.  
  
"Weak," she said with a slight chuckle. Trowa possessed a smirk on his face. Wufei grinned with amusement. Quatre's eyes widened. Just as Dorothy spun back around to face Duo, he wasn't there anymore. Whipping around quickly, something caught a hold of her neck. Instantly, she jerked back, but something else caught hold of her neck also. She yanked on the wire, and yet, the grip it had on her neck tightened. She growled in frustration as she jerked her head, only forcing the wire to tighten up even tighter around her neck. A slight, tingling sensation enwrapped itself around her neck, only hugging it even stronger. Dropping her whip to the floor, she quickly lifted both hands to her neck, desperately trying to dig her fingers underneath the tightening wire. The act only caused it to constrict more so about her neck, beginning to cut her circulation. With a loud gasp, then a choke, she felt her feet being uplifted from the floor, trying her hardest to support her weight with her toes.  
  
Duo chuckled sadistically.  
  
"Like I said, only -I- can dig my heels into my darling's back," he said. Dorothy's eyes shut tightly as she gasped for breath, her toes trying to find ground for her to stand upon.  
  
"Um, Duo? You don't wear heels," came Quatre's quiet, hesitant voice.  
  
"SILENCE!" Duo snapped. Quatre winced as though he had been struck. Turning back to Dorothy, a smug grin snaked onto Duo's lips, as he saw Dorothy's lifeless form dangle from his web of lethal cable. He turned back to the four, his hands at his hips.  
  
"So, how's my darling doing?" he asked, smiling.  
  
The people do have one great hope, for there exist a secret band of heroes, whose duty it is to challenge these evil magic users and bring them to justice. They are the Sorcerer Hunters! 


End file.
